The untold truths
by DesirableDreamer812
Summary: This is the same 1st chapter as before but all of the others will be different. I hope you enjoy my story and please R R, good comments please as this is my first story.
1. The ride till dawn

Meggie rode on with Farid in search of Basta. They had never done such a thing before. Jink was with them, hunting and following with his small beady eyes, his silky black fur shining in the moonlight.

"We shall meet them at dawn" Said Farid, checking to see if Meggie was alright.

"I know, how far do we need to go?" asked Meggie.

"Not far now." They had been travelling all night and could not wait to rest and meet the people they needed to meet.

"Cosimo will not be able to contain his excitement when he sees us," said Meggie.

When they finally reached the castle on the other side of the forest Meggie and Farid checked the grounds to try and find any clues about what they were searching for. They went inside and saw Brianna and Cosimo sat at the throne. Meggie did not hesitate to ask.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who, Basta your best friend?" Brianna replied.

"Go Brianna I don't want you to get hurt." Cosimo ordered. Things were heating up inside the castle walls and nothing could stop Farid using his skills with fire to get the truth out of Cosimo.

"Well…" Meggie asked again.

"He left a note but your husband here burnt it and tried to cover it up.

"Wait! I did no such thing, Meggie has been with me since the day I first laid eyes on her, and she knows I wouldn't do anything like that." Farid said uncertainly.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Meggie.


	2. What have they done

Meggie was shocked to hear this but tried to keep her cool. They had been travelling for years together, got married, and this is the first she hears about this, from a man whom she couldn't even trust. But could she trust Farid. He had kept secrets from her before, like when her mother wrote a message, he was going to give it to her but after reading what it said he burned it. Nothing. Not a trace of guilt in his voice when Meggie found out. She didn't know who she could trust.

"You know what, I don't care if he destroyed the note or not. He has been with me for 10 years now; he has done things like this before. I can't believe you Farid, nor can I believe you, Cosimo. I cannot ever trust anyone again, not even myself." Meggie shouted. She stormed out as angry as she could make herself look, this was not the first time she had done this, but it most certainly was the last.

She decided to roam the forests and the cities in search of Basta. Within a few months, she found out where he was. She went to the Castle of Night on horseback, her armour representing her side of the forest shone in the moonlight. Her snow white horse 'Shadow', riding at ease.

The problem, she didn't know what she would find if or when she got back, it had been 10 years. 10 long, hard years searching and searching. All she had left to do this was the love for her parents, if they were still around.

"Stop it Meggie!" She said to herself. She tried hard not to think about what she would find, if anything, when she got back, her parents could be in a grave yard and she wouldn't even know. She wouldn't have even said goodbye.

Farid went in search of Meggie to tell her the truth, he had burnt the note, but it was a complete accident.

One day in the forest with Meggie they came across an old, abandoned village, they stayed for a while and made it their headquarters. After a few weeks Farid had to go hunting for the food for that night. Only on his way back he got stopped by some strolling players. They wanted everything from Farid, including the note. They fought for at least half an hour, Farid keeping them away with fire. One of the players got behind him though. Farid got a surprise to see the man that would eventually make Farid burn the note. The man pulled the tiny piece of paper out of his pocket. They had no time to waste. The strolling players ran. Farid however thought that fire would be his saviour to get the note back. He shot fireballs at them; they screamed and ran in terror. All of a sudden part of the forest was engulfed in flames. Farid had not thought properly. He had caused a bush fire and he couldn't stop it. The man who had the note was ok. Farid ran for him. He caught up with him and used fire again. The man threw the note into the air just as he felt the wrath of the flames touch his skin. When the note landed, it was more or less covered in hot ashes. Paper being as weak as a dying man disintegrated within seconds. The note was gone.


End file.
